Loca por Ti
by Aura Herondale de Malfoy
Summary: Hermione escribe una canción (para el chico del que ella se enamoró) en una hoja de su diario ¿Que pasaría si la hoja callera en manos de Ron y Harry? Ellos tratan de adivinar quien es la chica de la canción pero no tienen pistas de quien puede ser.ellos recojeran una a una las hojas de ella, y ella tratará de recuperarlas ! mi primer fic.
1. Querido Diario:

_De más esta decir que los personajes no son mios son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling_ (anque avaces me presta a Harry)_ solo la trama es mia _

_P.S. : la canción es del grupo mexicano EME 15 (esto no es un songfic) _

Cap 1.

Una Canción para Alguien especial

**Hermione POV.**

Hoy llegué a duras penas a mi cuarto habíamos tenido clases de vuelo durante 3 cuartas partes de la mañana asi que luego de ducharme me dispuse a escribir en mi diario.

Querido Diario:

Hoy me siento creativa y mas enamorada de…ÉL…

Asi que se ocurrio expresar mis sentimientos en una canción. Dado que no puedo contarle a nadie (Gynny seguro se lo diría a sus clones ups… quiero decir amigas, Él y ÉL ,no son opcción antes me entrego a Voldemort ) Aquí escribire la canción :

**Yo sé bien que tú me tienes miedo****  
****Yo sé bien pero me importa un bledo****  
****Porque sé que vas andar conmigo****  
**

él no me tiene miedo o eso quiero creer

******Sabes bien que tú me gustas mucho****  
****Sabes bien que tú eres lo que busco****  
****Y yo sé que vas andar conmigo, conmigo****  
**

Si tan solamente sintieras lo que yo siento y de ser asi supieras mis sentimientos por ti

******Tú eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé,****  
****Desde el mismo instante en que te vi yo te amé****  
****Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti**

Eso es cierto desde que lo conocí en primer año** (N.A: LOS CHICOS ESTAN EN 3º-4º AÑO AUN NO LO DECIDÍ)**no puedo parar de pensar en ÉL cuando tengo un momento para mí.****

**Tú eres sin duda el príncipe que siempre esperé****  
****Si hay alguien en tu vida, pronto te va a perder****  
****Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti****  
**

Yo se que Él tuvo algunas relaciones con otras chicas del instituto pero no duraron mas que semanas.Y la verdad llego a ser un poquitín posesiva con Él (creo que nadie es lo suficientemente buena como para merecerle incluso considero que yo no lo merezco) 

******Yo sé bien que yo te muevo el piso****  
****Yo sé bien que tú sientes lo mismo****  
****Y sé muy bien que vas andar conmigo, conmigo****  
**

En mis fantasías ( y espero que se cumplan algún día) J **  
**

**Tú eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé,****  
****Desde el mismo instante en que te vi yo te amé****  
****Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti******

**Tú eres sin duda el príncipe que siempre esperé****  
****Si hay alguien en tu vida, pronto te va a perder****  
****Estoy loca por ti, súper loca por ti******

**Estoy loca, súper loca por ti****  
****Estoy loca, súper loca por ti****  
****Estoy loca, súper loca por ti****  
****Estoy loca, súper loca por ti******

**Tú eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé,****  
****Desde el mismo instante en que te vi yo te amé****  
****Estoy loca por ti,súper loca por ti******

**Estoy loca, súper loca por ti****  
****Estoy loca, súper loca por ti****  
****Estoy loca, súper loca por ti**

Las Últimas 5 estrofas describen casi…casi… lo que yo pienso de ÉL

Falto poner el que es :guapo,inteligente,astuto,sensible,fuerte,cariñoso,atlético (y eso se nota muuuchoo para mi gusto),tierno,guapo,hemoso,un ángel enviado por merlín,ya dije guapo…y guapo…y hermoso…y…

¡YA DEJA DE BALBUSEAR-ESCRIBIR ESAS CURSILERIAS QUE PARECEN SACADAS DE ESA TELENOVELA LLAMADA _**Irina y la magia del amor **_!__**(N/A:ESO ME LO INVENTE MIRANDO VIOLETTA CON MI PRIMA PEQUEÑA)**

Que es de esas series que te provocan diabetes apenas te dicen como se llama

Así me despido querido diario siempre dispuesta a volver:

_**H. Jean G.**_

Luego de terminar de escribir eche llave a mi diario peronal lo guarde al fondo de mi baúl luego me dispuse a tomar una merecida siesta hasta la cena

**oooooooooo-Aura Herondale De Potter -oooooooooo**

**Este es mi primer fic. Me gustaria que me dejen reviews ya sea diciendo que esto es mas feo que voldemort o felicitaciones**

**También me gustaria que me dijieran sus supocisiones sobre quien es ÉL aunque para las que leyeron mi perfil no seria sorpresivo **

**Besos de mi parte y de Harry tambien **


	2. Previniendo Bochornos

_De más está decir que los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling_ (aunque a veces me presta a Harry)_ solo la trama es mía _

_**Muchas Gracias a las chicas que comentaron en el cap. Pasado**_

_**Candelaria Fray de Wayland: gracias yo también adoro esa canción espero que disfrutes también de este cap. P.S. tus ideas son de gran ayuda para mi creatividad gracias por apoyarme amiga**_

_**MyBooksLover: Muchas gracias espero que disfrutes de este cap. Fuiste la primera en comentar cuando vi que la historia tenía 1 follow, 1 favorito y lo más importante ¡UN REVIEW! LLORÉ DE FELICIDAD. Con lo de los chicos acertaste en parte si y en parte…no, Aún no me decido entre Draco (con una cara de boba enamora se debe leer eso) o Harry (con otra cara de boba enamora se debe leer eso).**_

_**Sin más preámbulos potterheads nuestro cap. De hoy**_

_**Aura Herondale de Potter**_

Cap. 2

Previniendo Bochornos

**Hemione**_** POV.**_

Luego de mi siesta, (en la que soñé que Tu-Ya-Sabe-Quién me capturaba y que un Ángel de indomable cabello con unos ojos capaces de hacer que me tiemblen las piernas con solo una mirada y esa sonrisa blanca cautivante.)Fui a la sala común a encontrarme con los chicos antes de ir a cenar

**Ron **_**POV.**_

-Llevamos esperando a Hemione como una hora Harry para mí que se quedo dormida y no vendrá- le dije a Harry mientras que jugaba con la manga de mi túnica. –Seguro se distrajo con algún libro y estamos esperándola hace menos de 5 minutos no seas tan quisquilloso- Cuando no el señor bien portado sale en defensa de la tardona. -Y hablando del rey de Roma-(reina en este caso) venia caminado hacia nosotros con una leve sonrisa y toda la paciencia del mundo (aunque si se trata de estudiar de paciente no tiene nada) –Hasta que apareces ya me estaba haciendo viejo esperándote- le digo en tono de broma. –Cállate- me responde ella sin prestarme atención tratando de enfadarse pero la sonrisa le delata.

Ya en el comedor nos sentamos ansiosos (bueno al menos yo) porque hoy era día de Lasaña **(N.A.:** **amo esa comida así que ya saben si me quieren cocinar algo jaja)**

Harry POV.

-¡No llevamos ni 10 minutos aquí y ustedes 2 ya están aventándose trocitos de pan a la cara par de inmaduros!-les grite a esos dos que yo llamo amigos pero la verdad yo más que su amigo parecía su niñero - Harry no te enfades así no es para tanto solo jugábamos-me dijo mi mejor amiga quitándose el pan del cabello.

A veces pienso que ellos "pelean" así solo para que yo me enfade porque al ver mi cara ambos se reían como unos desquiciados,-Bien ya dejen de burlarse de mi cara por favor no es divertido-les dije porque ya me estaba hartando de eso.

Hermione POV.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, fuimos a la sala común. Luego de despedirme de los chicos fui a mi habitación saqué mi diario y arranqué la hoja donde estaba escrita la canción tuve cuidado de no arrancar la parte en la que había escrito mi nombre (la arranqué por la simple razón de que si a Ginny se le ocurría abrir mi diario con un hechizo (ella era capaz de hacerlo si quería) y si ella leyera eso moriría de vergüenza. A partir de ahora creo que a esta hoja sería mejor llevarla conmigo por las dudas. Pero eso también tiene desventajas como por ejemplo: si la hoja se cayera de mi bolso o libro donde la esconderé y la encontrara algún chico/chica por ejemplo: Malfoy o Cho Chang sería catastrófico. Una vez que guardé la hoja en mi libro de pociones me recosté en la cama y me dormí al instante.

**Oooooooooo-Aura Herondale De Potter -oooooooooO**

Sé que este capi quedó más corto pero entiéndanlo mi imaginación se fue a pasar el fin de semana en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí .con respecto a cuándo encuentran la 1º hoja será en el próximo cap. Los chicos estarán en 4º año. Y ya he decidido quién será el chico del que se enamoró Hermione (eso lo sabrán más adelante)

Besos de mi parte y de Harry

Los quiere Aura Herondale de Potter


	3. Nota de La Autora

Nota de la autora:

Chicas el 28 de enero me voy de vacaciones a córdoba y luego a misiones no creo que pueda subir/escribir el cap. 3 para entonces pero lo intentaré

Posiblemente vuelva a poner una nota cuando vuelva de mis viajes y de paso subiré el cap. 3 si ven que lo he subido antes del 28 agradezcan a mi inspiración que se fue a visitar a Harry o Draco estos días

Los quiere Aura Herondale de Potter

Que pasen lindo lo que queda de las vacaciones


End file.
